Shay Landers
by Puckabrina NaMi SoMa SasuSaku
Summary: This is a story me and my friend made up I'm not sure if I should continue it please review and tell me if I should


2 divided by 6 plus 4 divided by 2 plus 568 equals…. Shay read from her text book. Shay rubbed her eyes and looked up at the clock for about the 23rd time that night. 11:45 P.M., 15 minutes away till her birthday. Shay thought to herself hopefully just maybe her parents would show up at Hails Goodry Boarding School for Girls and take her home (wherever that actually was). Shay rubbed her eyes again and told herself to get a grip. She knew that her parents would never come and get her. No matter how many times she tried to contact them or find out who they actually were. Shay had asked Madam Ketterly, the school's super intendant, about them 100 times but all she would say was, "A child like yourself doesn't need to know about such things or worry their pretty little heads about it. Perhaps I will tell you when you are older but not today." And of course Shay had tried to contact the principal and ask her but whenever she would try and ask, Shay would get a response like, "I'm very busy at the moment dear, run along," or Shay's personal favorite, "Who are you?" Shay shook her head and set her math book aside very carefully. The last thing Shay would want to do is wake her roommate, Leslie, up and hear, "What the heck are you doing, you are lucky I don't call Madam Ketterly and tell her that you have been putting off your homework until this time at night so you can go sit in the library and READ!" Shay really hated everything about Leslie. She always had stupid pink colored in her blonde haired, tight pulled back bun. Leslie was also short, which made her always have an excuse to make Shay get up and get something off a shelf. Plus, Leslie thought she was the greatest person on Earth and always had something bad to say about Shay. She would say things like, "What is that on your forehead, oh it's a zit sorry, it was just so big, had to say something." Then she would pat Shay's back like she was a ugly little first grader everyone made fun of. Shay stepped out of her chair and tiptoed to the small bathroom in her dorm. Shay looked in the mirror, her two differently colored eyes stared back at her. One of Shay's eyes, her left one, was green and normal. Her other eye though was multi colored, Madam Ketterly had told Shay that when she was a baby that her multi-colored eye was green too, but as she got older it started to change color. "At first," Madam Ketterly had said to her when Shay had asked why her eye was that way, "they were both the same shade of light green but when you turned one a little bit of red showed up in your right eye. Then when you were two a bit of orange and so on. Brought you to the nurse, she ran a bunch of tests and said there's nothing wrong with you, just a birth defect." Shay still wondered though if there was another reason for her eye being that way. Shay really did love that eye though she really did, but of course everyone thought she was weird for it, made jokes about it, and stayed a good distance away from her. So Shay really didn't have any friends. Other than her eye Shay really wasn't ugly. Her skin was a good tan-like color and her hair was a light brown that fell straight down to right above her stomach. She was about 5 foot 2 and weighed 95 pounds which was a good weight for a 12 soon to be 13 year old. Shay walked out of the bathroom 5 minutes to 12, soon Shay would be 13. So Shay put away her math homework, took out the cupcake she had saved from yesterday's lunch, and sat on her bed. She took out the set of matches she had nicked from the storeroom closet and the small plastic candle she had taken from Leslie's science project on fire (which of course got a D) and turned off the small lamp by her bedside. Shay stuck the candle in the cupcake and lit the match, she looked at the clock 1 more minute. When the clock struck 12 Shay made a wish and blew out the candle then suddenly lost all conciseness.


End file.
